Behind
by Kanra Cozart
Summary: "Orang-orang yang hidup di jaman sebelum mereka, telah mengatakan bahwa di balik sebuah kehidupan tersembunyilah kehidupan yang lain." Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang ada di balik punggungnya. Kehidupan yang lain telah menyentuhnya.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! by: AMANO AKIRA**

**BEHIND by: MyTrueLife02 a.k.a CharmBlood15171**

"_Orang-orang yang hidup di jaman sebelum mereka, telah mengatakan bahwa di balik sebuah kehidupan tersembunyilah kehidupan yang lain."_

* * *

**-Behind-**

"**The Way To Myself."**

**-Prolog-**

* * *

Semilir angin menyapu halus kulit wajahnya. Dingin, membuatnya mau tak mau membuka kelopak matanya. Masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, ia perlahan menoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya, arah datangnya angin itu. Aneh. Ia ingat betul sudah menutup rapat jendela kamarnya sebelum merebah saat lalu. Lantas kenapa jendelanya kini menganga lebar?

Saat ini bukanlah waktu pagi. Bukan saatnya matahari malu-malu menampakkan diri di ufuk timur. Seantero kamarnya masih gelap, hanya tertembus cahaya temaram dari luar jendelanya yang entah apa sebabnya kini telah terbuka. Angin malam menusuk kulitnya, seolah tembus sampai ke tulangnya ketika ia menyingkap selimutnya. Namun, seolah tak memedulikan sensasi beku angin yang terus saja menerjangnya yang tengah bertelanjang dada, pria itu berjalan pelan menuju jendela. Sedikit pemeriksaan terhadap jendelanya mungkin akan sedikit menenangkannya.

Tapi, Hibari Kyouya sama sekali tak mendapati kesalahan apapun disana. Tak ada kerusakan setitikpun pada jendelanya. Sama sekali tak terlihat seperti dibuka paksa dari luar. Jika begitu, berarti dibuka dari dalam, bukan? Lantas siapa? Bukankah ia tengah tertidur pulas?

Sebenarnya pria Jepang itu tak sampai heran berkalut-kalut. Cukup satu-dua menit ia berdiam diri. Ini bukan kejadian yang pertama kali. Malam ini sama dengan malam-malam sebelumnya di apartemen mini-nya ini.

Sebagian rambut hitam yang menutupi dahinya meliuk-liuk karena hembusan angin. Lampu-lampu gemerlap yang menerangi setiap sudut kota Tokyo terbias di mata biru-kelabunya. Enggan, pria berusia 25 tahun itu melirik ke arah jam dinding di sisi lain kamarnya. Samar terlihat, pukul 12.45 tengah malam. Hampir setiap hari ia terbangun saat tengah malam karena banyak kejadian aneh disini. Entah televisi yang menyala, suara gemericik air yang tiba-tiba mengalir dari wastafel, jendela yang terbuka sendiri, semuanya terjadi saat ia terlelap dan berhasil membangunkannya.

Bahkan, jika Hibari mengingat lagi waktu ia terbangun pukul 3 dini hari 2 minggu lalu, barang-barangnya telah berpindah tempat dengan sendirinya.

Awalnya memang Hibari hanya menganggap ini hanyalah hal-hal iseng yang dilakukan seseorang. Tapi.. siapa? Dan, siapa pula yang terlalu rajin mengerjainya begini? Terlebih kejadian-kejadian aneh ini rutin terjadi. Dan semakin hari, semua ini semakin mengganggunya.

Sudah 5 tahun ia tinggal sendiri disini. Ia yakin waktu ia pertama kali datang kesini semuanya baik-baik saja. Dan tetap baik-baik saja sampai sebulan yang lalu.

Ya, kejadian-kejadian aneh beruntun sejak sebulan lalu membuatnya kepikiran setengah mati. Semua kejadian itu tidak mengacu pada kebetulan belaka. Semua seolah tersusun rapi, terencana dengan sempurna, tak meninggalkan cacat sedikitpun. Seperti seseorang melakukannya dengan alasan tertentu. Semuanya _fix_, ia tak tahu apa-apa.

Kini, Hibari hanya bisa menyimpulkan satu hal. Walau asumsinya ini adalah opsi yang paling tidak masuk akal baginya. Dia tidak tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini.

Seolah ada yang mengikutinya.

Seolah ada yang ingin memberitahunya.

Keberadaan yang tanpa ia sadari telah menunjukkan eksistensinya tepat di _hadapannya_.

Hibari mulai meniti langkahnya menuju balkon. Spontan ia menoleh ke arah kirinya. Kosong, tak ada yang tidak beres disana. Lalu ia menoleh cepat ke arah kanannya. Nihil, tak ada seorang pun atau lebih tepatnya, _sesuatu _pun.

Desiran angin kembali menyadarkannya. Tak ayal membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Hibari tidak takut, sungguh. Ia hanya merasa sedang diteror. Ia hanya bingung. Kenapa ia? Kenapa harus dirinya? Apa yang telah diperbuatnya?

Hibari tak bisa berdiam diri. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Sosok bayangan hitam itu seakan telah menyentuh punggungnya dengan ujung jarinya.

* * *

**A/N: Hhie! Pertama kalinya bikin suspense/mystery! Ini jadinya pendek karena baru prolognya. Rate-nya juga M, bukan untuk rape atau yang sejenisnya lah. Tapi untuk segi cerita dan latarnya yang memang 'adult'. Maaf kalo jadinya aneh ya, Minnasan *bows*.**

**Sign: CharmBlood15171 (The Slytherins xD)**


	2. 1st Chapter: Unsaid Night for the Losing

**Disclaimer:**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! by: AMANO AKIRA**

**BEHIND by: MyTrueLife02 a.k.a CharmBlood15171**

**Warning: AU, OOC, M-rated (for crime), mystery, suspense, supernatural, multi-chapter, ext**

**Main Character: Hibari Kyouya and Gokudera Hayato**

**A/N: halo, Minnasan *evil smirk*. Setelah diteror beberapa reader dan reviewer, akhirnya saya update fic ini. Setengah mati ngetiknya di tengah berbagai urusan #halah. Yasuding! Langsung ke TKP aja lah ya.. ENJOY!**

* * *

**-Behind-**

"**The Way to Myself"**

**1****st**** Chapter: Unsaid Night for the Losing Death**

* * *

Hibari Kyouya terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia ingat bahwa ia harus pergi bekerja pagi ini.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai melangkah. Suara gesekan pelan terdengar ketika kaki-kakinya menyusuri karpet berwarna biru gelap di tengah ruangan. Sebelum ke kamar mandi, Hibari punya kebiasaan menyalakan TV-nya dahulu, baru mandi dan membiarkan TV-nya bicara sendiri.

Iseng-iseng ia menoleh ke arah jendelanya yang masih terbuka sejak semalam. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya kala itu sehingga ia sama sekali tak berminat untuk menutup jendelanya. Jendela kaca besar itu masih di posisi yang sama, persis sama seperti semalam. Kemudian pria berambut hitam itu melempar pandang ke sekelilingnya. Mungkin saja ada pencuri aji mumpung yang melihat jendelanya terbuka dan mencuri barang-barangnya tanpa perlu repot-repot membobol jendela lagi.

"Tak ada yang hilang…" gumamnya agak kecewa. Padahal jika ada pencuri memasuki apartemennya ini mungkin hidupnya akan menjadi lebih menarik dan menantang. Atau mungkin pikirannya saja yang terlalu kacau karena ia terlalu banyak menonton film aksi.

Saat ia hendak melangkah ke kamar mandinya, suara-suara dari TV-nya mulai menarik perhatiannya. Ia tak tahu kenapa, yang jelas ada sebuah berita tayang di TV yang mampu membuatnya berhenti dan menyaksikan berita tersebut.

"… _ditemukan tewas di kamarnya dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Korban menderita 24 luka tusuk di sekujur tubuhnya. Kini polisi setempat tengah menyelidiki kasus ini…"_

Hibari sedikit terkesiap. Kemudian kedua lensa biru-kelabu yang diklaim mata Hibari terfokus pada wajah sang korban yang kini muncul di layar TV. Memang, ia tidak mengenal pria itu. Tapi ia mengenal kasus yang terdengar sama seperti yang dialami pria itu. Dibunuh dengan 24 luka tusuk, kasus pembunuhan yang menimpa seorang temannya ketika ia SMA dulu.

Kasus pembunuhan temannya itu tak sampai tertangkap media. Pihak keluarga temannya sepakat untuk menangani kasus ini dengan kepala dingin. Dan buruknya, sampai sekarangpun baik pihak keluarga maupun polisi belum menemukan siapa pelakunya. Dan yang lebih buruk, sang pelaku kini telah mempunyai korban lain.

Ah… mungkin ini hanya sebuah kebetulan. Barang kali pelaku pembunuhan kali ini hanya sekedar membabi buta dan menusuk-nusuk korbannya tanpa ampun, dan ketika luka tusuknya dihitung tepat berjumlah 24. Bisa saja, kan?

Enggan lama-lama berpikir, Hibari kembali berbalik dan akhirnya ia mandi. Gemericik air dari shower mampu mengalahkan suara TV.

"… _korban merupakan anggota kepolisian yang sedang cuti dari tugasnya…"_

**-XoxoxoxoxoX-**

"Oke. Kau mau sampai kapan melamun disitu?" ujar seorang pria berjas putih ala dokter yang mulai terngganggu oleh sesosok pemuda yang terus saja berdiri sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

"Sampai aku bisa menemukan pasien untuk tugas praktekku." Jawab pemuda itu setengah bergumam.

Sang dokter menghela napas, "Kau masih amatiran. Makanya aku tak mencarikan pasien untuk jadi korbanmu. Bisa-bisa aku yang harus bertanggung jawab.." kemudian dokter itu kembali menulis sesuatu di kertas kerjanya.

"Bisakah berhenti meragukanku? Aku mahasiswa yang sudah di penghujung semester fakultas psikologi Universitas Tokyo. Tinggal serahkan nilai praktek ini, kemudian dapaat sertifikat, dan aku sudah benar-benar menjadi seorang psikolog!" pemuda itu bicara seakan tanpa jeda, terselip kejengkelan luar biasa dari nada bicaranya.

"Dengar, Gokudera Hayato, baiklah.. aku akan mencarikanmu pasien—.."

"Benarkah?" pemuda bernama Gokudera Hayato itu langsung berbinar. Ia menoleh dan menatap sang dokter yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah pamannya sendiri dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Aku belum selesai bicara! Tapi tidak sekarang." Sang dokter menyudahi kalimatnya yang langsung disambut tundukan lemah Gokudera.

"Lantas kapan?" ujar Gokudera, terdengar seperti merengeknamun memaksa. Jujur, sang dokter paling benci dengan sikap keponakannya yang seperti itu. Lagipula, pemuda ini sangat berisik.

Dokter bernama Shamal itu tak menjawab, lebih menjurus pada kata enggan.

Melihat pamannya melengos masuk ke ruang lain, Gokudera menganga. Seminggu terakhir ia dibebankan dengan tugas praktek terakhir menjelang kelulusannya. Ia harus menangani pasien yang butuh jasa Psikolog dengan tingkat gangguan ringan sampai sedang. Namun apa? Ia masih saja _stuck _di tempat ini dan belum sama sekali menangani pasien. Padahal jika ia sudah menyerahkan nilai tugas praktek ini, sertifikatnya sudah di depan mata.

Pemuda berambut perak itu menghela napas.

"Aku belum menemukan pasien gila untukmu, Hayato. Bersabarlah.." suara dokter Shamal terdengar samar, membuat Gokudera semakin menekuk wajahnya.

**-XoxoxoxoxoX-**

Dengan penerangan cahaya bulan yang sangat minim, ruangan ini seolah padam. Begitu redup dan samar. Sosok itu berjalan perlahan namun pijakannya tegas. Matanya berkilat penuh kemenangan, sayang tak seorangpun dapat melihatnya karena ruangan ini kosong. Ia tak berteman disini. Ia tak pernah berteman di dunia ini.

Lengan kekar sosok pria tinggi itu kukuh memegang belatinya. Bekunya angin malam bahkan seolah tak mampu menembus kulitnya. Ia menyeringai. Perlahan seringaian itu berubah menjadi tawa getir. Keras. Tawa yang sungguh keras. Namun, tawa itu lebih mengacu pada ironi dibanding pelambang kebahagiaan.

Belati yang terlihat seolah mampu menembus baja itu diangkatnya diarahkannya ke lehernya sendiri. Tak perlu menunggu bermenit-menit sampai ujung belati itu bersimbah darah, karena hanya dalam beberapa detik belatinya sudah menembus kulitnya. Memaksa terus masuk ke celah-celah tulang lehernya. Sakit. Sangat sakit ternyata. Tapi pria itu seolah mati rasa. Teriakannya terdengar namun tertahan. Karena semakin ia berteriak, rasa sakit di lehernya ini akan semakin merajai bahkan sampai ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia terkapar. Kedua tangannya kini menggenggam belati di lehernya. Sakit. Ia ingin mencabutnya tapi tak bisa. Belati itu seakan telah menjadi bagian tubuhnya. Yang ada, luka sobek yang begitu dalam itu semakin menganga. Perih, tak hanya lehernya namun rasanya seluruh daging di tubuhnya ikut tercabik. Ia merasakan seluruh pembuluh darahnya meledak. Ia ingin rasa sakit ini cepat berakhir namun Tuhan tak setuju. Ia belum kehilangan kesadarannya dan itulah yang membuatnya semakin tersiksa. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, masih terus memompa darahnya yang semakin waktu semakin terkuras. Paru-parunya mulai lapar. Hidung dan mulutnya seolah menggapai-gapai udara yang tak tampak.

Menderita. Ya, ia menderita. Ironis, dirinya sendiri yang menginginkan penderitaan ini.

Tapi setelah ini, ia yakin ada kebebasan di ujung sana. Pasti ada. Namun memang tak ada jalan lain baginya selain jalan ini. Ia tak punya pilihan. Tepatnya, ia tak mau memilih jalan lain.

Jadilah tubuh pria yang bertelanjang dada itu berlumuran darahnya sendiri. Matanya yang sedari tadi terbelalak menahan sakit kini mulai kosong. Pandangannya mengabur. Rasa nyeri luar biasa itu tak teraba. Syaraf-syarafnya telah mati seiring jiwanya yang kini sudah tak berada di tubuhnya lagi.

Sesosok pria itu mati dengan belati tertancap kokoh di lehernya. Melesak hingga menembus lehernya.

…

"A-aku takkan mati.. Aku tidak akan mati!" teriaknya kemudian. Tubuh itu kembali berdiri tegap. Ia berjalan mendekati kaca di salah satu sisi ruangan, terus mendekat tanpa mencabut belatinya. Matanya kembali liar. Perlahan darah menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Sakit. Menyedihkan. Ia gagal.

"Kalau begitu.. Kau yang akan mati!" teriaknya histeris. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya dan.. Ah! Wajahnya itu..

.

.

Hibari seolah terenggut dari tidurnya dengan satu sentakan napas. Ia terbangun lagi dengan cara yang sama sekali tak nyaman. Kemudian ia sadar peluh telah membanjiri tubuhnya di tengah udara dingin kota Tokyo malam ini. Ia terengah. Belum seratus persen nyawanya berkumpul di tubuhnya. Ia masih lamat terkejut.

_Hanya mimpi_, batin Hibari. Ia tahu inilah efek terlalu banyak menonton film aksi dan horror. Setidaknya, begitulah pria Jepang itu berasumsi. Selain itu, mungkin karena ia memikirkan banyak hal, juga karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, makanya ia bisa bermimpi buruk dan terus-menerus gelisah. Bahkan terkadang membuat kepalanya begitu pening dan sakit.

Saat ia hendak melangkah dari tempat tidurnya, setengah mati ia menahan keterkejutannya ketika ia mendapati jejak-jejak kaki mengotori lantai apartemennya itu.

Tanpa berkedip, Hibari menelan ludahnya. Kerongkongannya terasa begitu kering. Ragu, ia menoleh ke arah jam mejanya, pukul satu dini hari.

Detik itu pula, Hibari Kyouya akhirnya tahu bahwa ia tak bisa diam saja kali ini.

* * *

**~~END OF CHAPTER~~**

* * *

**A/N: *speechless* #plok. Okeh, ehem.. di beberapa bagian saya membuat Hibari punya sejumlah kebiasaan (aneh) seperti nyalain TV sebelum mandi dan menonton film aksi dan horror. Sebenarnya nggak ada maksud tertentu. Saya hanya mau mendetailkan dan menguatkan karakter Hibari yang saya kenal sesuai dengan hasil riset saya selama ini #halahbahasanya. Orang-orang sering menganggap Hibari itu dingin dan terlalu kaku, tapi kok saya nggak demikian, ya? Menurut saya pribadi Hibari itu cenderung sulit ditebak dan semaunya. Selengean, mungkin kata yang tepat. Maka itu, sedikit menambah kebiasaan kecil yang aneh jadi gak masalah, kan? :D**

**Silahkan review, minnasan.. *bows***


End file.
